


Sleight of hand

by achievement_eggsy



Category: Now You See Me (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Spoilers, missing angst, poor danny and dylan, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:25:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7254199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achievement_eggsy/pseuds/achievement_eggsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*CONTAINS SPOILERS*</p><p>Missing moments from the film and moments I felt that it needed. More drabbles than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fight in the Market

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't proof read and I am absolutely shit at dialogue. Apologies. Also I will add more in future. I don't own any characters nor do I own the plot of the film. I know I switch point of views and some things are grammatically wrong.

Dylan knew Danny was stressed out and strung tight however the words still hurt. There was shouting and he turned around in time to see one of Walters goons hit Danny and he went down. Sighing he turned around and stormed up to Danny shoving him up against the door. He heard Walters goons scramble but stopped when Walter gave the order. 

“You really think I’m gonna walk away from you?” Dylan grabbed Danny’s body and shoved him further against the wall who went slack from surprise. “Give me the stick!” Dylan hit him while fishing the fake chip from his coat. Holding it up Dylan looked into Danny’s face. “Alright, don’t ever question me again” and with that he shoved Danny out the door and locked it. Briefly he heard pounding and then it stilled for a moment. He hoped Danny got away and back to the other horsemen where he was safe. 

“So, the stick” He heard Walter say as he slowly turned around. Smirking he gave one final answer. 

“Go to hell”


	2. Dive into Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Danny realises his feelings and Dylan is stuck in a predicament.

The safe sunk and water poured in. Frantically turning around Dylan tried to recall how to get out. Grabbing his flashlight he looked for a clue pushing against the door. Yelling he struggled against the water that was trapping him. Thinking of Danny Dylan fought harder against the box. The previous blows from Walters men were catching up to him. Dylan stilled for a moment, mind slowly forming a plan from Bradleys unknown clues. 

Grabbing his watch he kissed it before sliding a pin out that activated the light. Spotting the arrow signing his way out Dylan gasped inhaling water, coughing. The wate had risen to his neck. Gasping he went under once more to unlock the door. Dylan finally pushed the pin through the hole but his lungs burned, he gasped for air only to inhale more water. As long as he got Danny out, he was slightly more okay with it. He had no regrets he mused and Dylan Shrike closed his eyes.

***

Before he even knew it Danny dived into the water. His breathe caught in his throat. The only thing that mattered was saving Dylan, Dylan who saved him time and time again. Dylan who’s face bore the look of crushed hope when he said those horrible things. And, Danny realised, he cared. The safe swam into view and Danny’s heart stopped. The safe door was open but Dylan was still just outside it. Danny kicked harder and grabbed Dylan, hauling him up onto the docks. The other horsemen swarmed around them both but he feared the worst. 

They called out to him but Dylan’s chest was silent, not a rattle. “Come on buddy breathe” Jack worried. Danny paused for a moment, he still had a chance and he wasn’t about to let him die after all. Surging forward he pushed against Dylan’s chest – ignoring the other horsemen. He spluttered, and out with it water gushed from his mouth. Gasping heavily Dylan’s eyes wandered from each person, eyes landing on Danny’s.. Resting his head back on the ground he fought for more air.

“Jesus, you scared the hell out of us man” Jack breathed out. “You alright?” Merritt asked as Dylan clutched at the arms of support in order to sit up. Clasping each others arms Danny and Dylan shared a look. “Thank you” Dylan ground out and Danny shook his head. “It was the least I could do” however Dylan knew that it wasn’t true. Tightening his grip on Danny, Dylan leaned forward to his horsemen. “There was a hell of a lot less you could do” Dylan tried to convey his feelings to the younger man.


	3. Unveiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which flights are cold and the reveal.

“What should we do?” Walter asked smiling. “Toss them out” and the scuffle began. The horsemen tried to gain the upper ground but with their hands bound they had no such luck. “I just want to say I came from the wrong family but I’m leaving with the right one! I love you guys!” Merritt yelled and his brother pushed him out. In horror they stared, still struggling with the tug of the wind beckoning them closer. Dylan fought harder, but a hit to the face knocked him down. Pushed through the door he caught Danny’s distraught face, closing his eyes he yelled. Lula struggled against jack and the other men but they too got thrown out until Danny remained. With the others gone there were more to restrain him and as he looked Walter gave him a wave, as his face contorted with pain, he got thrown out yelling. 

Straightening up the horseman acted quickly drawing the three guilty out. Satisfied with their work they turned to the crowd, that was yelling and cheering for them. Midnight new years eve, they had done it. Hugging and laughing the 5 horsemen cheered in happiness. The horsemen watched as criminals walked out slowly. Danny laughed, “no, no you should feel pretty good about yourselves, you predicted it correctly” Dylan smirked as Danny bade them a happy new year. 

Merritt then introduced Dylan as Shrike and the crowd cheered for the magic thought long gone. Danny grasped his back as he passed once again explaining the trick. They each raised their hand and turned to each other. The fireworks went off and Lula had grabbed Jack kissed him like no tomorrow, for them there wasn’t. Danny smiled as he saw his fellow horsemen together. However Dylan spun him around and caught his own mouth. Smiling into the kiss they broke apart. “So this is it?” Danny murmured as Dylan’s armed circled around his waist. “Not on your life” came the reply as he winked and they each spread to a line and with a blink, they were gone from sight.


End file.
